Soul Fantasy
by Eryku
Summary: A crossover story. Kadaj gets sent to another world Our world. He meets a girl named Melissa and a boy named Eric. He decides that this world may be easier to do whatever he wants without being bothered. Guest appearances from other universes. Finished!
1. A New World

Kadaj charged forward, his sword in air, ready to strike at Cloud, "Keep out of my way, Cloud!" Cloud's blade met Kadaj's with a loud sound that could only be caused by such, a clash of two powerful warriors. Kadaj fell back. "Damn you, brother!" he screamed violently, and somewhat heartbroken. Kadaj fled.

"You'll never win," Cloud said quietly to himself, "You're only out to grant yourself pleasure and care nothing for any other human being. I sometimes wonder if you even love your brothers," of course referring to Loz and Yazoo. Cloud turned and headed for home, as soon as he was sure Kadaj had officially retreated.

Back at his home, Kadaj threw himself onto his bed and screamed agonizingly into his pillow. Yazoo came to see what was wrong and Kadaj threw a knife at him, narrowly missing. Yazoo left with a flip of his hair with a scornful look in his eye, swearing silently to himself that Kadaj would get his just desserts for his mistreatment of Loz and himself.

"It's not fair!" Kadaj screamed, "I've lost everything! Mother, my materia, even the respect of my brothers!" He launched out of his bed and stared into his mirror, "All I want is to drown my pain with pleasure, and do whatever I want, but big brother won't let me! That bastard Cloud always stands in my way!"

Kadaj began to pace around his room deep in thought, he needed a plan, a way to put Cloud in his place. Perhaps he could take Tifa or Yuffie hostage. He thought on this idea, but figured something would go wrong. There were too many variables of things he could not predict, his plan needed to be perfect. Every step he took around his bedroom floor, more thoughts blazed in and out of his mind, instantly discarded as pointless, it seemed he would never come up with a way to truly be rid of Cloud so he could enjoy himself truly.

Kadaj felt the tears welling up in his eyes, Kadaj turned his light off, shut his door, and returned to his bed, he had finally given up. "Tomorrow I take my own life," he whispered to himself, face down on his bed, tears dripping down his face at this point, "I have no more reason for being here, just a pathetic, pointless, and useless remnant!" Slowly, Kadaj felt himself drifting off to what he felt to be his last night of sleep in his entire life. When he awoke the next morning, he planned to go off to the Northen Cave and kill himself where Sephiroth waged his final battle and lost years ago.

Kadaj fell asleep, and he dreamed. He dreamt he was in a field of flowers that expanded on as far as the eyes of a human could see. He turned in circles, confused, "Where am I?" he thought to himself, though he heard his thoughts echo aloud around him. Kadaj then realized something, a familiar and gentle voice could be heard humming a soft song, the humming seemed to beckon him to come to her.

"Aeris!?" Kadaj asked frantic.

"You knew this time," her voice could be heard, she was teasing him, "No more of that 'mother' stuff, then?" she giggled.

"Please, Aeris," Kadaj said with a slight laugh, "I was delerious. I've known who you are ever since you used the lifestream gave my brothers and I a second chance at life."

"A second chance, you're not using very well," Aeris said sternly, but still with her gentle voice, "Your brothers are doing quite well."

"I'm sorry," Kadaj said sourly, "But I cannot find meaning in a peaceful life or a life without mother!"

"There is someone here to speak with you, Kadaj," she said, paying no mind to what he just said, "A powerful sage from another world entirely. Kyre Brave."

"I don't care!" Kadaj shouted angrily at the voice of the girl he could not see, nor had he ever seen.

"Nonsense," said a male voice, and then a man dressed in blue robes appeared before him, "I am here to offer you a chance at enjoyment in your life!"

Kadaj merey turned his head away in disbelief and conceit, "Whatever. Impossible."

The man sent a bolt of pure energy right through Kadaj's chest and he fell to his knees, screaming in agonizing pain, "You conceited little ass!" Kyre raised his arm in preperation for a new spell, "I guess you'll have to figure out the details for yourself, since you know everything!" The sage then shot a bolt of energy straight through Kadaj's forehead. "Goodbye, Kadaj."

As Kadaj faded from this dream world, Aeris turned to Kyre, "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"No," Kyre said smiling at Aeris, who returned the smile, "But I have a feeling it may."

Kadaj shot awake screaming in pain, holding his forehead. He then noticed that he was sitting on a hill, underneath a tree instead of in his own comfortable bed. Indeed, as he looked around more, it appeared he was not even in the same dimension. All the buildings were different, he was in a town he had never seen or even heard descriptions of before. "This was perhaps what the man, Kyre, meant by enjoying myself," Kadaj thought to himself.

He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked at his waist in shock, his sword was gone and it was no where to be found on the ground around him. It would make sense. Since his dream state was sent to this world and obviously he did not sleep with his sword, he was sent to this world unarmed entirely. No materia, no sword, no knowledge of this world's customs or warriors.

"Warriors!" Kadaj thought, "Cloud is not in this world!" he grew excited, and had shouted this part out loud. Perhaps he could enjoy himself here after all, with any luck.

Suddenly, a black cat with a stub of a tail fell on Kadaj's head, digging its claws into his scalp before jumping and running off. Kadaj cursed and threw a stone at the cat missing narrowly, "Story of my life," he muttered, "I always miss!"

"Look out!" came a girl's voice from above followed by a beautiful girl falling from the tree above and onto Kadaj, flattening him to the ground. "Sorry!" The girl shouted franitcally, "Are you alright?!"

"Get off me!" Kadaj shouted rudely jutting his hands forward to push her off, accidentally grazing her breasts before reaching her shoulders.

The girl's face went red instantly and her blue eyes roared with anger. She rose off of him and then kicked him in the side, sending him rolling a few inches over. "Pig!" She yelled.

Kadaj winced and got to his feet, "Woman!" He examined her. She had long hair extending to her butt, and she was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans. "What I did was an accident! Now leave me be!" He turned to walk away.

"Hey now!" The girl shouted and ran after him, "I'm sorry, I was just shocked. I thought you were some perverted punk. I should have realized you were shocked and angry. After all, I fell on you with almost no warning."

"Whatever," Kadaj said, turning around once again, walking down the hill towards a wide field with one net on each side of it.

"I'm Melissa, who are you?" She asked, following him. "I'm not normally so forward, but I feel so bad for falling on you I want to make sure you're okay."

"My name is Kadaj, now leave me be!"

"Please one more question. Did you see a black cat?"

Kadaj rubbed his head and shot Melissa an angry look, "Was that beast yours? I'm not surprised."

"He hurt you?" Melissa pouted, "I'm so sorry!" she sighed, "Please at least tell me which way he ran off to."

Kadaj pointed towards a street a to his right and then turned, once again, to walk off.

"Thank you!" Melissa yelled excitedly and ran off towards the street, "I'm comiing, Tails!"

Kadaj shook his head, "Insane girl," he thought and continued off to find some way of discovering how to learn more about this world. He thought, in retrospect, that he should have asked that girl about it, instead of sending her off rudely.


	2. Information Search

Kadaj promptly ran after Melissa, whom he had so rudely sent away. He hated to admit it, but he needed this girl's help. He ran right into the street and a car zoomed straight towards him, its breaks screaming loudly. Kadaj merely jumped into the air, avoiding the car. It came to a stop and the car behind it failed to stop, colliding with it from behind. Kadaj decided he best not stick around, and continued running in the same direction as Melissa had left for.

After some time running and searching, trying to track this girl down, Kadaj found some evidence of where he may be able to locate her. He saw that same black cat with a stub of a tail that Melissa had been seeking. He walked towards this cat and the cat ran to a nearby house. Just as he had hoped for. Undoubtedly, this cat must have ran to his home, the home of Melissa, his owner.

Kadaj started up the path towards this 3 story appartment building and arrived at a porch with two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Kadaj noticed that the door to the left was wide open. He entered the door uninvited and yelled for anyone to come out and speak with him. Shortly after, a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, jumped from around the corner with a katana in his hands.

"Who are you?!" The man yelled defensively, readying his weapon.

Kadaj smirked, "Is there a girl named Melissa here?" he asked, completely ignoring the man's inquiry.

The man stood straight, lowering his weapon slightly, "Who are you?" he asked again, though more calmly this time.

"My name is Kadaj," he said, "Not that it matters to you," he laughed a slightly mischievous laugh, "I'm new in town and I met Melissa today. I wanted to ask her if she knew where I could find some information in this area."

"You can go to the town library, hold on," the man said, and wrote up some directions on a piece of paper and gave it to Kadaj, "now get lost!"

"Gladly," Kadaj said coldly, kicking the man in the chest, sending him back and into the next room. The man dropped his sword as he hit the wall and yelled in pain.

"Asshole!" He screamed.

Kadaj paid him no mind, and took his sword and left the home to find the library he spoke of. After asking one kind looking person for directions, he started off for the library. On his way, he unsheathed the man's sword and laughed loudly.

"He expected to cut me down with this?" Kadaj said to himself outloud, "It's duller than Loz!" He began laughing again and returned the sword to the sheath, walking forward.

He arrived at the library and looked at it questionably, "This small building is supposed to host information?" He tilted his head and crossed his arms, inspecting the outside of the library intently.

"It may help to look INSIDE!" said a voice behind him suddenly, causing Kadaj's heart to jump.

He turned around to see Melissa with her arms crossed, looking rather angry, "Oh it's you," Kadaj said.

Melissa punched him in the face, sending him to the ground, "That was for kicking Eric!" She yelled, then ran over and took the sword from Kadaj.

"Take it, it's blade is dull anyway!" Kadaj yelled, "But what the hell did you punch me for?!"

"I already told you! You attacked my boyfriend!"

"You mean that weakling in the house?" Kadaj got to his feet, wiping his face, "He was your boyfriend? No wonder he is so weak, you probably whip him around!"

Melissa pulled her leg back, "Don't make me kick you down there!" She yelled fiercely.

Kadaj jumped back, "Fine! Send my apoligies to that bastard! I'll be on my way," he said, and entered the library.

Melissa huffed and then just decided to walk back to see Eric and comfort him some more.

"What an insane young girl she is," Kadaj said angrily to himself as he entered the library.

"Shhh," a nearby librarian said, "I don't know about the library in your town, but we keep quiet in this one."

Kadaj shrugged and decided it best to follow this place's rules for the time being. He walked up to the librarian, "Excuse me, ma'am? Is there anything here I could read to get me more adapted to local customs? As you already seemed to guess, I'm not from around here."

The librarian thought for a moment and twirled her blonde hair in her hands, "That's an odd request," She took off her glasses and chewed on the end for a moment, still thinking, "I guess you could read old newspapers," she said with a sigh, "That's the closest thing I can think of to your question."

"Thank you," Kadaj bowed his head,"Where can I find these old newspapers?" The librarian stood up and Kadaj was taken aback, she was rather well endowed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, peering at his eyes suspiciously.

"No," Kadaj said, "Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know," Kadaj had a question for her, but he knew it was rude, so he held off on it for now.

"Well, whatever," She said, "Come on, I'll show you to the newspapers."

The librarian led Kadaj to a room behind a desk where other librarians sat, there were newspapers everywhere. She showed Kadaj how they were organized and how everything in there worked. She then showed him where to sit and began to walk out.

"If you destroy anything, you'll have to pay for it. If you can't you will be arrested," and with that she left the room.

Kadaj began looking through the papers one by one, just in a hope to get a grasp on how the people around here behaved.

Else where, Melissa was comforting Eric back in his room at his house. She was holding him in her arms and rubbing his head.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy," Eric said to Melissa, "I think, to be honest, that I got lucky with what he did to me."

"I don't know," Melissa said softly, "But I do know that I'm glad you're okay."

They stayed together for a while, talking about Kadaj and just about anything that came to mind.


	3. A Tale of Souls and Swords

"Haaaaaaaa!" Shouted a tall man, covered from head to toe in black armor. The man held an immense evil looking sword with one large eye on the blade.

This man was fighting an entire army on his own and holding his own rather well. Dozens upon dozens of men were charging forward trying to kill this man, only to be killed by him ruthlessly without even so much as touching him. The man shoved his sword through three soldiers at once and threw them at another oncoming wave of soldiers, knocking them all down in the confusion.

Finally the army retreated, "Fall back!" the general shouted.

The man in black armor laughed, "If that is all the power you can muster, then you are not even worthy of falling by Soul Edge's blade!"

Before he knew it, the man was struck from behind by a young girl with black hair tied in pigtails. The girl possessed a pair of shining blue, tonfa like blades.

"Nightmare!" she yelled, "You shall not get away with these evil deeds again! Soul Calibur will stop you!"

"If you're counting on that blade to win the fight for you, then you shall lo-"

Before Nightmare could finish, the girl charged forward, running one of her blades through Soul Edge, damaging it slightly. Nightmare screamed in anger and ran off into the forest nearby.

"Damn you, girl!" were the last words he uttered before he vanished into the darkness of the trees.

The girl fell down, exhausted. A man with brown spiky hair ran to her side, picking her up.

"Talim!" he yelled, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes," She said with a weak nod, "I'm just... Tired."

"Okay good," the man said, "I was really worried."

"Thank you, Yun-Seong," Talim replied softly, falling asleep. Fighting with Soul Edge requires a lot of will power and energy, not too mention the energy and inner light required to wield Soul Calibur. Needless to say, Talim was simply exhausted from just the short fight she had with him, on top of the hike to the battle grounds.

Yun-Seong carried Talim to the nearest town and set them both up for a room in an inn for the night. This way, Talim could relax properly for once, instead of 'sleeping outside with the wind' no matter how peaceful and relaxing she said it was, it could not be good for her physical state. He laid her down in a nice soft bed, and then went to rest in a bed of his own across the room. However, as they slept, Nightmare was plotting.

Nightmare grunted in anger, "Damn her!" He threw a small statue of Hephaestus across the room, watching unsatisfied as it shattered. "As long as these meddlesome warriors are in this world, as long as SOUL CALIBUR exists in this world, I will NEVER have the power that I yearn for or the position of ruler of the world that I so deserve!"

Suddenly embers began to spew forth from the rubble that was the shattered Hephaestus statue. The embers then began to form into a flaming silhouette of a man. The man then stood before Nightmare and spoke, "Nightmare!" It said in a very strained, yet deep voice.

Nightmare readied Soul Edge, "What?!" he yelled in anger.

"Why did you shatter my statue?"

"Are you Hephaestus then?" Nightmare said, intrigued.

"Yes! You ha-"

Before Hephaestus could finish his statement, Nightmare ran Soul Edge through the flaming outline of Hephaestus, absorbing him into Soul Edge slowly.

"What are you doing!?" Hephaestus shouted, "This is blasphemous!"

"With the power of a God held within Soul Edge," Nightmare paused, raising Soul Edge into the air, "My power will greatly multiply!"

"You WILL pay for this, Nightmare!" were Hephaestus' final words before being completely absorbed into Soul Edge.

"While you were just the embodiment of The God of Fire and Forge," Nightmare said to himself, "A portion of your power is still mine! I also believe that maybe if I get the power of Hermes as well... Hmmmm..Interesting.. This could really work with some luck."

Nightmare traveled across the lands, searching for a shrine to Hermes in an attempt to take his powers for himself, just as he did with Hephaestus. He searched far and wide and killed anybody who got in his way, but it seemed that nobody had built a shrine to Hermes. He then decided that maybe just a statue or a fine painting of him would do. If there truly was no shrine for Hermes, then he would be watching for any sign of worship or hatred towards him, and would surely show himself for the destruction of an art piece made in his likeness.

Nightmare went to where he had heard rumors of a famous sculptor of statues, who was said to make only statues of Gods or Goddesses. He found this man in a far off land. He entered his shop just at closing.

"Do you have any statues of Hermes?" Nightmare asked bluntly, without greetings or anything of the sort.

"Why yes I do, but I'm afraid I'm closed for the-"

Nightmare grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "Look! You WILL show me your statues of Hermes or I shall make sure you never make another statue again!"

and then he threw him violently to the ground.

"Y-yes. Yes, sir," The man got to his feet, shaking uncontrollably with fear, "Right this way," he added nervously, as he led Nightmare to a room marked with an H above the door. They entered the room and the sculptor turned on the lights. Across the room, in a little corner, was a series of shelves filled entirely with statues of Hermes. Nightmare walked up to them and picked one up. It was made of a very good quality stone and was very finely detailed. Every crevice and curve was visible and could be felt perfectly.

"Th-that is one of my finer works," the man piped up proudly, "It's normally three hundred, but I could give it to you for merely twenty five since you're so-"

Before the man could finish, Nightmare threw the statue of Hermes against the man's face, sending him to the ground, screaming in pain and bleeding with a broken nose and a fractured skull. The statue fell to the ground, still completely intact.

"You're right," Nightmare sneered with a laugh, "It definitely is one of your finer works. It didn't break when I threw it at that thick head of yours!" Nightmare took out Soul Edge and walked to the man, "Did you honestly think I'd PAY for one of your pathetic statues?"

"Please, sir! Spare me," The man whined, "You can have whatever you want for free!"

"How very kind of you," Nightmare said pausing, then raised Soul Edge, "Coward!" Nightmare swung his sword down, cutting off both of the man's feet, "You take such pride in the work these hands do, that you'd try to charge somebody who is attacking you?! Well now these hands you're so proud of are all you have left!" Nightmare gathered up a few statues in a big sack he found below the man's front counter and then headed off for a new location.

Across the land, Talim was stirring in her sleep. Her dreams were haunted by horrifying images of murder and mayhem. Nightmare attacking innocent people and some other man she did not recognize was staring at him with malice. Nightmare continued to kill people and then somehow, set an entire village ablaze with Soul Edge only. She tossed and turned until finally she awoke with a scream, waking Yun-Seong as well.

"What is it?!" Yun-Seong asked in a panic, leaping out of bed.

"I've had a horrible dream.. So much killing.. So much screaming," Talim said while trembling.

"Nightmare?" Yun-Seong asked.

Talim nodded, "Nightmare..He even set an entire village on fire using only Soul Edge."

"How on earth did he do that?"

"I don't know," Talim said in tears.

"Calm down, Talim," Yun-Seong said, patting her shoulder, "It was only a dream, right?"

"I hope so," Talim sighed, "I really hope so."

"What do you mean?" Yun-Seong asked, "How could it be anything but a dream?"

Talim shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe Soul Calibur is trying to warn me about something."

Yun-Seong sighed, "Well even if that's the case, which I hope it isn't, there isn't anything we can do about it for now. We don't even know where Nightmare is right now."

"I suppose you're right," Talim turned her head down.

"We should get back to bed," Yun-Seong said as he walked back to his bed, slipping under the blanket.

Talim nodded, "You're right," and she wrapped herself back in her blankets as well.

Else where, Nightmare tried to search for the perfect location to begin his plan. He began to look for rumors of highly suspicious areas or legends of ancient magic. He would have his way no matter what it took.


	4. Jagged Silver

Kadaj walked out of the library and heaved a sigh. He managed to burn an entire afternoon at the library gathering information about this world and was not exactly satisfied. He decided the next thing he should do is find a suitable weapon for him to use, but where to start he wondered. Kadaj thought about it briefly and then decided that his only lead to finding a blade was that Eric kid that he attacked before. Poor quality or not, he owned a sword which means he may be able to help Kadaj find some sort of weapon seller.

By the time Kadaj remembered how to get to Eric's house, the sun had set and a full moon blanketed the earth in a bright white light. He did not bother knocking and proceeded to turn the door knob. It was locked. Kadaj grew frustrated. He did not walk all the way down here for nothing.

"Eric, if you're in there open up!" He roared.

There was no response so Kadaj decided to use force. He raised his leg up in preperation to kick the door down. He stood focused for a moment and then kicked the door with all his might, sending a shockwave up his leg and letting loose a roar of pain.

"Damn it, Tifa, how do you do it?" Kadaj asked himself, shaking his head and holding his leg, "Fine, I'll ring the bell!"

Kadaj rang the door bell and within a few seconds, Eric answered the door with a grin, "You see how easy that was?"

Kadaj's face became red, though it was impossible to tell if it was anger or embarassment, "Bastard."

"What do you want?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Where can I get a weapon?" Kadaj demanded.

"And I'll tell you why?" Eric asked bitterly.

"Because if you do I'll leave you alone, and if you don't," Kadaj kicked Eric in the stomach, knocking him to the floor with a gasp, "then I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Eric got to his feet, dusting himself off. He thought for a moment about the choices and decided to trust his word for some reason. He really had little choice in the matter. If he got him a weapon he may kill him with it, but if he didn't get him a weapon he'd kill him anyway and still probably find a weapon. He sighed disappointedly, Kadaj won.

"Fine, come in," Eric said with a grimace.

Kadaj stepped into the house, following Eric down the hall, then taking a right down another hall. This house was small, and kind of messy, but he didn't really care. Why would he? He was getting a weapon. They reached the end of the hall and turned left into a room. They entered it and then Eric stood by a desk with a laptop computer.

"What?" Kadaj asked, "Am I going to hit people over the head with that?"

"Very funny," Eric said, "You want a weapon or not?"

Kadaj was irritated with Eric's attitude and decided to get him back, "I don't know if I want a weapon from a slob! This house is disgusting!"

Eric scoffed, "I live with my two brothers, they're ridiculously lazy and sloppy."

"You have brothers?" Kadaj replied, "I don't see them."

"They're gone for the month, with the rest of my family."

"I see," Kadaj sighed, "I have brothers too, but mine aren't slobs."

"Hm," Eric thought for a moment, "Fine enough."

"What is?"

"I was just going to look up tell you where you could get a weapon, but I'll give you this," Eric opened a drawer on the desk and reached in, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and pulled out a small pouch of sorts. Inside that pouch was a very sharp and jagged knife. He opened the knife, then closed it again and handed it carefully to Kadaj, "It's no sword, but I trust it will do for you for now."

Kadaj's eyes sparkled. This knife was positively deadly. He accepted it from Eric, "Thanks. This will do indeed."

Eric nodded, "Good. Now kindly leave my home, please."

Kadaj smirked and opened the knife, "Why?"

Eric's heart stopped for a moment. He was afraid this may happen, "What are you doing?"

"You gave me quite an attitude earlier," Kadaj said, approaching Eric with the knife.

"Stop it!" Eric screamed, grabbing a nearby wooden sword to defend himself with.

"Oh please!" Kadaj said, lunging forward with the knife. Eric quickly raised up his wooden sword to defend. He blocked successfully, but the knife took quite a large chunk out of the sword. This room was small, and had little room to dodge in. Eric took the offensive this time and swung at Kadaj's shoulder, but he promptly blocked with the knife and took another chunk out of the same exact spot. His speed and precision in the heat of battle was commendable but very threatening to Eric. Before Eric could act again, Kadaj laid a forceful strike on the sword one more time, breaking it into two pieces, and without delay after that, lunging at Eric again who ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the cut. Kadaj took a quick secondary downward swing, cutting Eric's shoulder slightly. Eric winced in pain, but tried to remain focused. He reached into a book shelf near the door of his room and took out a long box, then ran into the hall way.

Kadaj ran out after him, knife ready to strike again, "I guess contrary to before," Kadaj said, his breathing barely any different from before, as if he hadn't been fighting at all, "You do have some fight in you after all."

Without waiting for a retort from Eric, he lunged forward yet again, charging down the hall at Eric. Eric threw the box he took at Kadaj who sliced forward at it, cutting it open entirely but striking something hard in the middle, back towards Eric who caught it and then held it ready.

Still in it's metal scabbard, Eric had tricked Kadaj into giving him a weapon, albeit a weak one. In Eric's hand he held a beautifully decorated ornate sword, with a Goddess engraved on the handle. He kept it sheathed so it would be more sturdy for blocking.

Kadaj charged forward again, now frustrated and determined to take Eric out. Eric ran towards Kadaj as well and swung his ornate sword at Kadaj's knife. They clashed, sending mysterious red and blue sparks everywhere. Also unexpected, seperate streams of white and black smoke sprang forth from the blades. The force of the impact sent both fighters jumping back.

"What just happened?" Eric asked confused.

"You've got me," Kadaj shrugged, flipping his hair, "But you got really lucky, defending yourself with that flimsy little decoration there," He put closed the knige and put it away, "Well whatever, I guess I don't have to kill you," he pocketed the knife, "You didn't fight half bad."

As Kadaj walked past him, who remained on guard, Eric felt the need to ask, "Are you not telling me something about the sparks?"

Kadaj shrugged, "I already told you I have no clue what happened. I wasn't lying," And with that ran out the front door yelling, "Thanks for the knife!"

Kadaj was walking down the street, throwing his knife up and catching it, trying to think of something fun to do. He thought he may rob a bank of this world, but after deeper thought he decided that doing so would be pointless. Why would he need money when he could just steal whatever he wanted? He never realized why thieves of this world stole money only to buy stuff. Why didn't they just steal the stuff? Were they afraid of being caught? Cowards, he thought.

Suddenly, Kadaj heard a loud whining sound and turned to see some strange black and white vehicles with blue and red lights speed up and stop next to him. Without a second's delay, men in blue uniforms came rushing out of all of the cars, surrounding him, pointing guns at him.

"Freeze!" One of the men shouted. Kadaj merely smirked and opened his knife. The officer readied his gun, taking the safety off, "Put the knife down! We've recieved reports of a very dangerous looking man. That would be you. You've done nothing wrong yet! Put the knife down, and we can probably let you go after some questioning."

Kadaj looked around at all of them. There were five men pointing guns at him, all surrounding him. He twirled his knife once then looked to the one who was speaking to him, "And if I don't put it away?"

"We will be forced to open fire," The officer replied.

"Only five of you?" Kadaj laughed, "Really?"

All the men around him readied to fire, "Last warning!" The lead officer shouted.

"Alright, alright," Kadaj smirked, dropping his knife to the ground, and raising his arms in the air, "Come on in for me."

The head officer signaled for one of the officers to head in with hand cuffs to restrain Kadaj. The man grabbed Kadaj's left arm, and in a flash, Kadaj, twisted around, snapped the officers arm, and then broke his nose with his right arm. All the officers opened fire at once, and quickly Kadaj ducked, and all four officers were hit by their adjacent officer's gunfire. Mid-duck, Kadaj siezed back his knife from the ground, and then cut the wrist on the unbroken arm of the officer with the handcuffs. He then ran like the wind, through a nearby graveyard and broke into the basement of a large brick building and decided to hide in there for a few hours, planning his next move.

Else where, across the town, Melissa was back with Eric, sitting in his room and comforting him after his recent encounter with Kadaj. Stroking his hair and smothering him in kisses.

"You could have died! Why did you invite him in?" Melissa asked, still terrified.

"I don't know really. I didn't think he'd try to kill me," Eric replied, "We even shared a short conversation about him having two brothers like me, I didn't think he could be that bad."

"His brothers?" Melissa sighed, "Sweety, for all you know his brothers could be serial killers," Melissa paused, "Or maybe one is a flamboyant homosexual and the other a huge cry baby!"

"You're being ridiculous," Eric paused, "But I get your point," He hugged her, "At least I'm alright."

"You're right," Melissa smiled faintly and hugged him back.

Eric turned on the TV and tuned into the news. They discussed a breaking story of five injured police officers, one of which almost died from blood loss, who were all overpowered by a single man in black leather with silver hair and wielding a small knife. Eric's heart dropped and his stomach turned, and he felt entirely responsible. He hoped and prayed that this was a coincidence, and there was some other man in leather with silver hair in town. He knew it wasn't true though. Melissa turned to Eric and they both exchanged looks of horror.


	5. Transcending Time and Space

"Damn it woman would you leave me alone!?" Nightmare screamed, running up hill, not bothering to stop and deal with this pest.

"I will not let you get away with whatever it is you are planning!" Talim shouted, swinging Soul Calibur, readying to strike as she ran shortly behind Nightmare.

Nightmare roared in anger and dashed to the top of the hill as quickly as he could, but stopped at the very top and turned around with a mighty swing from Soul Edge. Talim had to react quickly and raised her arms out, holding Soul Calibur in front of her face and blocking Soul Edge. She went hurdling backwards down the hill screaming, but managed to somehow land on her feet.

"Good enough," Nightmare muttered, returning to his business, "It's a large hill. This will at least buy me some time to set things up," and he walked to the center of the top of the hill, surrounded by trees. This spot was rumored to be very closely connected to the Gods.

Talim gathered herself, and then began her trek back up the hill. Nightmare opened his bag that he had filled with statues of Hermes and began taking them out one by one and placing them in a circle. All in all he had ten small statues all set up in a ring around the clearing. He walked to the center of the ring and began to concentrate."Stop!" Talim screamed as she charged forward with a jab from Soul Calibur. Nightmare blocked but was growing tired of these distractions. He kicked Talim in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. At this point, he knew not to under estimate the girl's combat abilities. He cautiously walked up to her and kicked her in the side one more time, sending her rolling down the hill this time. About half way down, Talim used her Soul Calibur Tonfas to stop herself from rolling the rest of the way. She slowly got back to her feet and started back up the hill.

"I must hurry now!" Nightmare screamed, running to the center of the ring of statues. He raised Soul Edge into the air and began swinging it violently in small circles above his head. Suddenly flames began to surround it and as he continued swinging it, the flames grew more violently. Eventually Soul Edge was glowing violently completely surrounded by flames. Nightmare swung in a complete circle, swinging his body along with his blade, he completely shattered every single statue in the circle.

Talim had just once again arrived at the hill top, only to have to shield her eyes from the debris of stone shards that Nightmare had sent everywhere by shattering the statues. Finally she was able to open here eyes, once the debris cleared up and was shocked to see a spirit floating before Nightmare. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but this spirit did not appear to be evil to her. She was shocked, and unable to move her body or avert her eyes. She wanted to know, no, she _needed _to know what was going on.

"Why have you done this?!" The spirit embodiment of Hermes asked violently. Nightmare merely smirked maliciously. "Answer me, human!"

"This is why!" Nightmare screamed triumphantly, as he Thrust his still faintly flaming Soul Edge, through the spirits chest, and instantly began absorbing him into his blade. "A fraction of your powers shall be mine, Hermes!"

"No!" Talim gasped and ran forward, desperate to stop Nightmare.

"Damn it!" Nightmare thought to himself. He could not move Soul Edge while it was absorbing Hermes, or everything would be ruined and he'd not ever have another opportunity, since Hermes would know better than to appear before him.

Talim once again charged forward with a jab from Soul Calibur, but this time her blow landed directly into Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare howled in pain as Soul Calibur's holy blade, now rest in his shoulder.

"Fine then," Said Hermes in a mock calm, "But this girl here is taking a fraction of your fraction!" With that Hermes held out his left arm, and it gently disipated and absorbed itself into Soul Calibur.

"Damn you, you vile little bitch!" Nightmare was furious, and kicked her with everything he had, knocking her to the ground but at a price. Talim's grip was still tight and firm on Soul Calibur and thus it ripped Nightmare's arm quite violently as she was forced back. He winced, but managed a triumphant smirk, seeing how badly he had injured her. Just how many falls could this girl actually take after all? As Nightmare pondered this, his curiosity was replaced with a twisted satisfaction, having realized that Hermes was now fully absorbed into Soul Edge, save for the girl's fraction.

Talim whined from the ground, curling in pain, "No."

"Yes," Nightmare turned to her, wearing a look of borderline insanity on his face, "His power is mine. Hermes, god of boundaries and of the travelers who cross them, of shepherds and cowherds, of orators and wit, of literature and poets, of athletics, of weights and measures and invention and commerce in general, and of the cunning of thieves and liars," Nightmare laughed at himself, "Oh what do we care right? All I need is his power of boundaries!"  
"What?" Talim asked confused and fearful, gently leaning up slightly.  
"I already possess the powers of Haphaestus, the god of fire and forge! Now I have the power of boundaries!" Nightmare laughed, "If my plan works, I can use this to forge a fiery portal to another world! A world where Soul Calibur does not exist and I can do as I please."  
"No!" Talim screamed, and with whatever energy she had left, got to her feet and stabbed Nightmare in the back while he was distracted by his joy in his newfound power.  
"Damn you!" He roared, punching her clean in the face this time. He then turned, not hesitating and swung Soul Edge until it was flaming, and then reared it back behind him and swung it upward through the air, actually cutting a hole in the air. The hole was burning and was multicolored. It seemed to have colors of fire, blood, and darkness. Nightmare approached this hole and was sucked in violently, leaving only echoes of screams of pain, and some drops of blood from the two wounds Talim gave him.  
"Wherever Soul Edge goes, I must go too to stop it!" Talim said to herself, determined and set in her mind. She thought fast, and imitating Nightmare somewhat, swung the tonfa of her left hand until it began glowing blue, and then swung it towards the portal hole. The fires calmed down and the hole became blue and began to close. Quickly Talim dove through it.  
She found herself in a scary yet beautiful cylindrical tunnel. It was dark, but somewhat bright at the same time. the walls, ceiling, and floor were breathtaking. Black, with streaks of dark blue that seemed to glow and pulse from bright to dim. There were holes everywhere on the walls, much like the hole she just came through. She looked behind her directly, to see that the portal to her world was still there even though _in_ her world, it was closing. She examined the floor more closely and realized that there was one streak of light on it that seemed brighter than the rest. She assumed this was Soul Calibur leading her to Soul Edge and followed this line. It seemed that this time, the story of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, really was transcending time and space.  
She followed the light until she came to a portal that was burning red. Soul Edge had passed through this portal, there was no doubt about it. She once again, swung Soul Calibur until it began to glow blue, and then swung at the portal, purifying it. She took a deep breath and stepped forward into this new and unknown world. Prepared to face Nightmare and stop him at any cost.


	6. The End of a Nightmare

Kadaj emerged from the basement in which he was hiding and thought that maybe he should go back to Eric's house and kill him. After all, this Eric kid knew about him. He could easily warn anybody and everybody about him and describe him in detail. This would make it hard to move freely even if he found a change of clothes. Kadaj nodded to himself in confirmation. Killing Eric was something that needed to be done.  
He began to run to the tree that he first entered this world at, which he could see from outside the building he was hiding in. He knew he could find Eric's house from that tree. Not even attempting to hide his knife, he soon found himself being followed by a police officer.  
"Freeze!" The officer yelled, pointing a gun at Kadaj.  
"Not on your life!" Kadaj retorted, still running to the tree.  
"Stop now or I WILL shoot!"  
"Do what you like, it won't matter to me!" Kadaj was confident that he would easily evade any bullet that this man fired at him, but as he ran something he did not predict happened. He tripped and fell over a root from the very tree he was aiming to get to.  
The officer ran right to Kadaj's side," Now don't move!" he screamed, pointing his gun directly at Kadaj's face. Kadaj dropped his knife and got to his feet, with a look of extreme anger and disgust on his face. "Good." the officer said, calming down, "Now come with-"  
Before the officer could finish his statement, a large strong man jumped from the tree, wielding an immense sword, and cut the police officer directly in half. Kadaj himself couldn't even help gasping in surprise and fear, but his reflexes still kicked in. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed his knife off of the ground and lunged at the man's neck from behind. The man also had great reflexes however, and escaped this assault with only a scratch across the side of his neck. It was Nightmare.  
"I save your pathetic existence and you attack me?!" Nightmare roared.  
"I owe you nothing. I consider what you did a fortunate turn of events and nothing more." Kadaj smirked.  
Nightmare threw his head back and laughed, "Entertaining. You have guts, but your pathetic life ends here and now!"  
"We'll see about that!"  
Nightmare charged forward and swung Soul Edge at Kadaj, who swiftly jumped over it and dove down at Nightmare with his knife. Nightmare parried this assault, by swinging Soul Edge upward, clashing with the knife and sending Kadaj backwards through the air, but ultimately unharmed. Kadaj landed on his feet, sliding back a few inches, and then charged forward again, jumping over a forceful swing of Soul Edge yet again, but this time going entirely over Nightmare, turning around and charging at the back of Nightmare again, but Nightmare swung Soul Edge around, forcing Kadaj to fall back. Ducking down to evade the blow, he took the chance to also inflict at least a small amount of harm to Nightmare, stabbing through Nightmare's right foot. Nightmare screamed in pain and thrust Soul Edge downward towards Kadaj, like a spear. Kadaj rolled out of the way, but barely in time. Soul Edge took a sizeable gash out of his leg. He screamed in pain.  
"You see?!" Nightmare bellowed, "You cannot beat me, and thus you shall die!"  
"Bastard! You're wrong!" Kadaj was near tears from the pain.  
Nightmare laughed, "I'm wrong!? You can probably barely move with the wound I inflicted on your leg!"  
"Mother...help me!"  
"Mother?! You're crying for your mother!? To think you were almost a challenge! A whiney little momma's boy!" Nightmare threw his head back in maniacal laughter. He was mocking Kadaj and celebrating his own victory, all in one laugh. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, his eyes bulged out and blood began to seep from his mouth. Then there was the sound of a blade being removed from his flesh and he fell down to the ground, face first, dropping Soul Edge which fell blade first into the ground. Behind him was a young girl holding two elbow blades. It was Talim and Soul Calibur. She stabbed Nightmare in the back of the head, and the spine at the same time. She had tears of regret in her eyes, but she had a look of pride on her face at the same time.  
"I should have known he was hiding here as I passed him by," Talim said to Kadaj, "Thankfully, I heard the commotion and came rushing back or you may have died." Kadaj looked at Talim puzzled, "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"I'll live," Kadaj answered, barely able to process what happened, "Who are you?"  
"I am Talim. That man was Nightmare, the owner of the evil sword Soul Edge. He has caused so much pain and suffering in our world, but crossed over to your world for more freedom. I had to follow and stop him."  
Kadaj smirked, "Well this isn't my world either. I may not be a crazed killer with an evil sword, but I came to this world for the same reason as Nightmare did. For freedom." Kadaj got to his feet, and instantly felt light headed and in a daze, but it wasn't because of pain or even because of blood loss. Soul Edge was calling him.  
"Are you okay!?" Talim asked in a panic, seeing the dazed look in Kadaj's eyes.  
"The sword is calling to me," Kadaj said monotonously, dropping his knife and walking to where Soul Edge was dropped.  
"Don't!" Talim ran to stop Kadaj but it was too late. Kadaj drew Soul Edge from the ground and it instantly morphed it's shape to the old sword he knew and loved. "No!" she screamed.  
"There he is!" Eric shouted, having just ran up with Melissa. She screamed at the sight of the dead Nightmare on the ground.  
Talim turned around, "Flee from here at once! This man is-" Before she could finish, Kadaj turned and slashed Talim across the chest with Soul Edge. She flew backwards, letting out a scream of pain. Soul Calibur flew from her hands and towards Melissa. She screamed and panicked, attempting to and succeeding to catch Soul Calibur. She held it away from herself in reflex, fearing it would hurt her. Eric caught Talim in his arms.  
"Got you!" he said as he caught her.  
"Perfect timing!" Kadaj said, his eyes glowing red, "I was just on my way to kill you two!"  
"Melissa, look!" Eric said, pointing to what she was holding. Melissa did indeed look and gasped.  
Talim looked up to Melissa and her eyes widened, even through her pain. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  



	7. A Lover's Soul

Melissa held out her hands and stared at them in amazement. Soul Calibur had turned into a pair of shining blue gauntlets that were already on her hands. These gauntlets were fully flexible but also as strong as any Soul Calibur weapon. On the end of each finger on her gauntlets, were claws. She looked at her hands as if they weren't even hers. Then she looked down and realized that she was also wearing Soul Calibur boots. "Melissa, your weapon!" Talim exclaimed, "It gives you all the gifts of Soul Calibur and won't distract you by needing to be held. You're free to act on your reflexes!"  
Melissa was scared, "What?! No! I can't fight him! I'm not a fighter!"  
"You were a junior black belt when you were younger," Eric said consolingly, "You're at least a better fighter than I am, and your reflexes should come back in the heat of battle. If we don't fight, we die. I'm sorry, baby, but you need to fight."  
"Fine, if you won't make the first move, then I will!" Kadaj roared as he charged forward, ready to swing Soul Edge. 

Readying herself, Melissa assumed a fighting stance and stood her ground. Kadaj jumped up and swung Soul Edge down at her, but she held up her hands, catching Soul Edge, swinging around, and throwing Kadaj away from her. She then went on the offensive, charging forward and shot a straight forward punch towards Kadaj's face. He held up Soul Edge to block, but was thrown off guard by the impact and Melissa took the opportunity to kick him in the side, which sent him plummeting and spinning to the ground, holding his side.  
He gets to his feet and charges at Melissa, swinging upwards at her. She does a back handspring, catching Soul Edge between her feet, and flinging Kadaj back with her legs. He did a flip in the air and landed on his feet, instantly again charging at her swinging Soul Edge horizontally at Melissa. She attempted to catch the blade, but Kadaj anticipated this, and switched his direction mid swing, going downwards. Melissa tried to jump out of the way but Kadaj's blade made contact, cutting the front of her left leg, and she screamed in pain.  
Kadaj laughed and did not hesitate. He charged at her again and thrust his blade downwards, she caught Soul Edge, but this time would not swing him away or let go in anyway. Melissa was now clinging on to Soul Edge as tightly as she could. She was attempting to crush it with her gauntlets and strength alone.  
"You stupid woman! What do you think you're doing?" Kadaj said angrily.  
"I'm ending this," Melissa replied, with an obvious lack of belief in her own words. She didn't think she had the strength in her arms to crush Soul Edge this way.  
"Stop it, you bitch!" Kadaj roared, kicking her in the side of her head, but she merely winced in the pain, still holding tight and squeezing Soul Edge with all she had. "Stop!" Kadaj himself refused to release his blade, because he knew he'd lose the fight.  
"I have to win, Kadaj. I'm sorry!" Melissa yelled fiercely and crushed Soul Edge slightly, it began to crack.  
"Stop it!" Kadaj yelled loudly, slowly fading out. He was pissed now. He began kicking Melissa anywhere he could make contact, "You stupid bitch!"  
"Shut up!" Eric yelled, sticking his knife into Kadaj's back. He screamed in pain, and let go of Soul Edge with one hand to turn and punch Eric. Eric slid to the ground, but Melissa too the chance and seized Soul Edge from Kadaj's grip, kicking him away, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it repeatedly with her Soul Calibur boots. "Nobody treats my girlfriend like that, Kadaj." Eric added with both anger and confidence in his voice.  
Melissa continued stomping on Soul Edge, Kadaj tried to run and stop her, but Eric tackled him down. Melissa raised her leg as high as she could and swung it down with all her might, stomping on Soul Edge, one last time, and finally shattering it. Kadaj screamed intensely. His eyes went back to normal and stopped glowing red, and then he passed out.  
Talim got to her feet and walked over to Melissa slowly, "You did it, Melissa. You destroyed the evil sword, Soul Edge!"  
Melissa looked at herself in shock. Did she really do all this? It was undeniable, she did. She beat a man who was skilled in combat and was wielding an evil demonic blade. Granted she had a holy weapon and vague memories of her martial arts lessons, but still. The odds were against her. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped to her knees. Eric ran to her side as quickly as he could and embraced her in a loving and comforting hug.  
"You did amazing, honey," he said, "We did it together, but you did all the hard work. I'm proud of you."  
Melissa smiled and kissed Eric on the cheek, "Thanks," she looked to Talim, "What now?"  
Talim sighed and winced in pain, she was tending to her wound that Kadaj gave her when Melissa asked. She finished bandaging it up and said, "I'm not sure. Nightmare is dead, and this man you beat said that he is also from another world, as Nightmare and I am," She thought for a moment. I can open the portal between worlds, but there are so many of them I doubt I could find my own again, let alone his."  
"You'd be welcome to stay with me," Melissa offered.  
"If I can't figure out a way to find my world, then I may take you up on that offer. At least temporarily."  
Eric sighed, "What about Kadaj?"  
Everybody fell silent for a while, deep in thought. Nobody could figure out what to do with him. Certainly Soul Edge amplified it but he himself was evil on his own, there was no way around it. Talim piped up.  
"It would be irresponsible to dump him in the portal and expect him to find his way home. Especially since he could wind up in a defenseless world and cause mayhem."  
"Could Soul Calibur help him change his ways?" Melissa asked.  
"Not really," Talim said sadly, "What can we do?" She asked frustrated.  
They stood in silence again, thinking of what to do. After a couple of minutes, everything went silent. All sound stopped. The breeze, the birds, and everything else. Nothing could be heard except themselves. The world around them then faded to white and then they found themselves in a field of flowers.  
"Perhaps I can help?" A gentle female voice inquired.  
"Who is there!?" Talim asked in shock.  
"A friend." The voice said gently, "Someone who knows Kadaj."  
"Hey Melissa," Eric said, "She sounds a lot like you."  
Melissa blushed and shook her head, "No I don't."  
"Hey, she does sound like me a little!" The voice said somewhat excitedly, "Isn't that cool, Kyre?"  
"Calm yourself, Aeris," said a deep male voice. "In some worlds there is somebody similar to every person in one or more ways. In my research of worlds and dimensions I discovered this. I call them Dimensional Siblings. This Melissa is probably your Dimensional Sister. I certainly sense a pure heart like yours coming from her."  
"That's interesting," Aeris said curiously.  
"Um," Eric started, "That's cool and all, but what is going on here?"  
"Oh sorry," Aeris said with a giggle, "Hold on," as she said this she appeared in front of them slowly. A beautiful girl indeed wearing a pink dress with long brown hair. Her eyes were kind and loving. "I'm Aeris. I'm from the same world as Kadaj, although I died a while back."  
"You died?! Then how is it you're here?!" Melissa asked.  
Kyre revealed himself now, still adorned in his blue robes. He began to speak, "Allow me to explain. In Aeris and Kadaj's world, when people, animals, or anything really dies, they return to something called the life stream. The life stream is something that would take far too long to explain, so I'll skip to the point," he took his hood off and Eric's heart skipped a beat, "Yes, Eric, you're my Dimensional Brother, but forget that for the time being. I am able to pull Aeris from the life stream from time to time using my magic, but she isn't reborn. Only allowed to reveal her spirit to people and travel through worlds with my help. After a few hours however, the Lifestream pulls her back in. I would consider that her world telling her and myself that we should not be messing with the natural order of things and just stay in our own worlds." Kyre shook his head and laughed, "I really should just let you rest shouldn't I Aeris?"  
Aeris smiled, "Don't worry about it, but I think I would like to remain in the life stream in my own world from now on. Just the way things were before Cloud beat Sephiroth for the second time." She walked up to Melissa and gave her a hug. "It was great to meet me Dimensional Sister. You definitely are a sweet and beautiful girl. Stay true to yourself, alright?"  
Melissa nodded with a smile, "Okay!"  
Kyre smiled at Eric and he smiled back, "Well good to meet you, Eric. Now! I'm setting everything right. It's obvious I made a mistake in bringing Kadaj here," He looked at Nightmare, then to Talim, "Talim, you did well to follow Nightmare and stop him. He could have destroyed this world and possibly countless others."  
"Thank you," Talim said modestly.  
"I will send you back to your world, along with Nightmare's remains. However, I'll be sending all of Soul Edge's remains to a world that is so filled with holy powers, that it will have no chance of every being reborn again. Soul Calibur however, will be sent to a world that needs it more than you do. There is a world that has been taken over by an evil man and filled with demonic beasts. A group of rebels are trying to overthrow this man and set their world right again. Soul Calibur would be a great help to-"  
Aeris interrupted Kyre, "No, Kyre. Haven't you learned your lesson from this incident? It's time to stop meddling with other worlds. I agree with what you're doing with Soul Edge's remains, that would be without risk, but do not send a weapon as powerful as Soul Calibur to a world unknown to it. It could turn things for the worst instead of for the better. No more meddling. Soul Calibur goes back with Talim."  
Melissa took off her gauntlets and boots and laid them on the ground, and they reformed into Soul Calibur's true form of a beautiful sword. Talim picked it up, "Thank you," she said.  
"Goodbye," Melissa said, "I didn't know you long at all, but take care. I'll miss you."  
Talim nodded, "Take care of yourself. Both of you."  
Eric smiled, "Bye, Talim."  
Kyre raised his arms and shot a blue bolt into the air. Everything flashed blue, and stayed that way for a few moments. The blue then faded and Talim, Nightmare, and Soul Calibur were gone. "May her journey be a safe one," Kyre said softly, "Now for Soul Edge's remains!" He shot a blue bolt at the remains and they vanished into a puff of smoke, "They are now in the world of holy powers and will soon fade from the universe for all eternity." Kadaj stirred softly and woke up confused.  
"I'm in this field again!?" He screamed in a panic.  
"Welcome back to the waking world," Kyre said, "I'm in the process of sending everyone home."  
"No!" Kadaj roared, "I won't go back to that world!"  
"Kadaj, calm down. It'll be alright," Aeris said slowly.  
"No! I have more freedom here!"  
"No you don't," Eric added awkwardly, "You're wanted for assaulting multiple police officers and are considered a dangerous criminal."  
"I still won't go back! Send me to another world instead!" Kadaj was near tears.  
"No!" Kyre boomed, "You're going home now! Say any goodbyes you may have."  
Kadaj growled in anger and pain, "Goodbye, Eric. We weren't friends, but you did help me have a little fun here. Take care of that knife. It's lethal." Eric nodded, "Melissa, you're a beautiful girl.. Nice chest too."  
Melissa fumed, blushed red and punched Kadaj in the face like before, "Pig! Thanks for calling me beautiful, though. Take care in your world. You'll be fine."  
"Bye!" Aeris said excitedly, "Take care!"  
Kyre raised his arms and in a flash, everyone was gone, and Eric and Melissa were back by the tree in their own world.

Melissa jumped into Eric's arms, "Can we go relax at your place?" "Sounds perfect to me," Eric said, running his hand through her hair, "Let's go."  
Before they walked off to Eric's house, Tails, the stub tailed cat that Melissa loved so much, walked up to them and rubbed against her leg. She picked him up and then they set off.

From that day on, Melissa and Eric still lived their day to day lives much like they did before. The only difference was their memories of what had happened and the little bit of extra strength it gave the both of them. Kadaj back in his world decided to try giving an honest peaceful life a chance. It was better than he expected but something still felt missing. Talim met back up with Yun-Seong and caught him up with everything that happened. They gave Nightmare a small burial and made him a tombstone. It was the least they could do, evil or not.  
In the world filled with holy powers that Kyre spoke of, Soul Edge's remains was found by a priestess with immense spiritual powers. She purified Soul Edge and it was no more, just as Kyre predicted. Aeris returned to the life stream and continued to watch over everyone she ever cared about. Kyre himself went back to his own world, a world filled with magic and sorcery. He thought about what Aeris said and decided he would not make his research on dimensional travel public, and only use it himself in extreme cases in which it was absolutely necessary.


End file.
